Disney an agent Florida story
by dourdan
Summary: the title is explained in ch2. i felt the need to write a story about Capt Flowers time as Agent Florida. OCXButch Flowers. t for violence and mild sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

"I heard he's gay." muttered Agent South Dakota, aka Eva.

"He is SO not gay." said Agent California, aka Jenny. She was a typical tall, blonde with blue eyes, with a thin, but physically fit body. If she wasn't a star hacker and marksman she could be mistaken for a wannabe model cruising the streets of LA on casting calls. She and fellow blonde beauty, South Dakota were close friends.

Jenny actually considered Eva to be her best friend, but Eva was not in to such titles."I heard he was just a happy person; like your brother."

The new guy was Agent Florida. A former Air Force Officer who went blind undergoing the process for Spartan armor. But his instincts were strong; he had enhanced hearing and dark blue armor that allowed him to see via digital sonar. And when he took off his helmet he was undeniably gorgeous. Shoulder length brown hair, strong cheekbones, and intense, battle scared eyes (even if they were almost milky white.) He sat alone in the cafeteria eating a peanut butter sandwich with a coffee.

"Seriously, everyone says he's a total fruit." Eva rolled her eyes.

"And I think he's probably just nice- not everyone in the military acts like you." Wearing her orange armor, the color of her state flower (minus her helmet,)she strutted over to his table and took a seat waiting for him to notice her.

"Well hello there darlin'." he said in a voice that could only be described as 'hollywood' level charming.

"Hi, I'm Jen- Agent California, I've heard allot about you." She shook his hand even though he was still holding the sandwich.

He put down the sandwich and finished the handshake like a normal person. Jen seemed a little off, as if she was star struck by him. But that wasn't such a bad thing.

He held her hand longer then expected, studying her hand; tracing his fingers through every aspect. Even with her armor she had such elegant hands.

Without his helmet he was completely blind, and that proved to be a barrier when it came to making friends. (And he such as heck was not going to wear his helmet 24/7- that would just be silly.)

"Are you blushing?" he asked as he felt her hand caress his. She felt warm, comforting, kind.

"I guess so." she moved his hand to her cheek. She would go on to tell him her story, her time in the Navy, why she chose to don the Spartan armor. Her specialty was computer science. She could build a computer by the time she was 9. It was an old desktop made from parts she found in the trash at her mother's office. She had a fascination with deconstructing technology; learning every secret. Her dream was to be as good as Agent York. In fact he was mentoring her.

"Wow, you're quite ambitious." Florida said, leaning back in his chair as he took a sip of his coffee.

"So, what did you do in the Air force?" Jen asked.

"medevac helicopter pilot." he said rather abruptly.

"You were a pilot? What's your role on the Mother of Invention?" She knew there were already a few pilots including one who considered herself to be the queen of the pilots. But why would a blind pilot be recruited to project freelancer.

"I'm in transition-all things considering," he said with a smile that boarded on a laugh. He had to laugh. Of all the things that could have gone wrong; he could been paralyzed, he could have lost his hearing, but no- fate chose to take his sight. But he needed to stay positive. He was recruited to project freelancer for one reason, one moment.

He had been picking up 3 bodies. 2 were still save able. He just had to fly out under a hail of gunfire. So 50 feet in the air , at 60 mph he did the unthinkable- he put the only paramedic at the wheel, told her to take the wheel, hold it steady , flying in the direction of the base- and if god was watching over them this plan would work. He then opened the door and hanging upside down he opened fire for what seemed like just a few seconds. It was actually 9 minutes- 75 confirmed kills. It was enough to make him worthy of Spartan armor.

The director heard about him and immediately recruited him to project freelancer, he knew they could use someone that 'creative'.

Florida still had to take a ranking test, to hopefully prove he was still the same warrior despite the loss of his eyes and a severe immunity system disorder.

"I have to take a ranking test, but I'd love to meet up with you later." he said as he finished his lunch.

She walked with him to the trash cans.

He put his hand on her shoulder, as if testing the waters.

"I'd like that." she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "best of luck."

Now he was blushing. Jen stroked her hand down his cheek. He looked so adorable. She had no idea why anyone would think he was gay. "I didn't get your name."

"Butch Flowers." he said , gazing in to her eyes as if he could see in to her soul.

'and..there it is' she said to herself, she bit her lip to hold back laughter. "Sorry, that sounds like the name of a ..puppy."

"Now worries, it's not the first time I heard that." he pulled her close and kissed her deep and hard. She put her arms around his back, essentially making out with him against the trash cans.

When he released the kiss she could barely breathe. This was love at first 'sight'.

"so yeah, see you later." she said as they finally parted ways.

Jen sat back down with Eva, and her helmet "not-gay."

"...And you are entitled to your opinion." Eva snickered.

"what? you think he faked that?" she said watching him leave.

Eva shrugged. "you never know." seeing Jen glaring, "oh, come on I'm just giving you a hard time. He seems fine- not my type but fine." Florida seemed like a nice enough person, regardless of his sexual orientation."Well Barbie, aren't you going to go cheer on your Ken..."

"Yeah I probably should." Jen could not stop smiling, she just knew he would perform amazingly. -Depending on who he had to fight in the training arena.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual there was a crowd overlooking the training arena. Jen was ranked 22nd, and that was after retesting 3 times. She was curious to see where this military hero would place.

He was put up against Wyoming and CT- in a pillar maze- with taser rounds. The bullets caused painful temporary paralysis to the body part for a minimum of 30 seconds (depending how long it took the fighter to pry it off.)

Body hits were 1 point; head shots (for logical reasons) were auto-eliminations, and 10 points. He had to get as many points as possible before being eliminated.

The rounds themselves were not loud, but Wyoming and CT were using enhanced weapons that made echoing distortion noises with every shot. In the corridors of the maze this was a problem. He could not make out any shapes, but he knew in advanced how tall the pillars were. Florida did a running jump up the side the 12 foot pillar, and with a flip land on top of the pillar.

Now they would be forced to fire straight up, making the rounds easier to dodge. He could also see how far apart the pillars were; a distance he could easily jump (with his non-military gymnastics and parkour training).

He would only try for a few shots at a time, and only when he knew he had a clear shot. Wyoming and CT had access to unlimited ammo, he had only 30 rounds.

In addition; Florida's sonar vision only allowed him to see the world as a black and white grid; like an low resolution, unfinished render. So as such he could not see his target until he was close enough to make out the shape of a moving body.

He hit Wyoming in the chest and shoulder multiple times, but that was the easiest body part to recover from, as the armor displaced the pain and paralysis effects. He could tell what direction Wyoming was coming from, so he decided to try something more -creative.

Sprinting and leaping in the direction he thought Wyoming would be, he fired 3 rounds, mid jump, landing a head shot. (He assumed, as he couldn't really tell from the angle he was facing, and he wasn't about to pause to check.)

Wyoming tore off his helmet to relive the pain, "CT, be a dear and line up a head shot" he said over their com line.

"copy that- I want to GTFO if here." The girl, Bonnie no older than 20 or 21, with the voice of a 16 year old, took position in a spot Florida would not be able to see. And although he was eliminated Wyoming continued to fire, to trick Florida in to crossing CT's line of fire.

Technically she succeeded in eliminating him, but unfortunately for Florida it wasn't a head shot-it was a neck shot. He fell to the ground gasping for air, trying to get the round off, as the electricity forced his airway closed. He blacked out, waking up much later, in the medical ward.

"Jen?" at least he hoped that's who was holding his hand. He was naked from the waist up, still wearing the lower part of his armor.

"You said you wanted to meet up later." she had changed in to a t-shirt and sweatpants, since it took the doctors over 3 hours to stabilize him (since she had been crying so hard she nearly collapsed South took Jen back to her room to change.)

"How long was I out?" he asked in a whisper, as it still hurt to breathe,

"9 hours; you went in to cardiac arrest," her voice got noticeably emotional. She had been by his side for 5 hours, praying for him to open his eyes. "But on a positive note-Wyoming told me to tell you, he's impressed; he wants to meet you, maybe be your mentor."

"Who's Wyoming?" he had not met many of the other agents.

"The one in white… oh sorry-the British one." She self corrected. She was so used to referring to people by their armor color.

"I've been tinkering and I think I know a way to improve the resolution on your helmet." she was holding his helmet in her other hand, touching the inside where she could still feel the warmth of his breath.

"Any word on my ranking?" he said, he was able to take a breath on his own, he practiced a few more, surprised at how quickly he was recovering.

"33rd, but that's not bad for someone brand new, you'll have other chances to prove yourself." she put down his helmet and rested her head on his shoulder, "try to get some rest, now that I know you're going to be ok." and by that she meant she needed to sleep. They both closed their eyes.

He stroked her cheek, down her jaw line. She was so beautiful. Part of him wondered if she wore glasses; all hot smart girl wore glass, right? He then had a funny realization, "disney.."

"what?" she said not opening her eyes.

"disney land-disney world; California..and...Florida." he said with a full on smile; meeting her was fate. Her love was god's way of repaying him for his sacrifice.

"Does that mean you'll move in with me?"Agent South used to be Jen's roommate but as Agents rise in rank (and are therefore sent on more missions) they get assigned solo rooms, so they can rest and recharge no matter their schedule.

"Sure, as soon as I get out of here." He was too overjoyed to rest.

"Well now that's you're awake they can take you off the respirator as early as tomorrow. Then they'll probably just discharge you with a temporary inhaler." the medical technology on the ship was just that good.

Tomorrow would be the start of an amazing new life. Florida met with Wyoming, who, true to his word wanted to train him. (Although he has had the habit of telling knock-knock jokes that made no sense.) He moved in to California's room where there were two twin beds, just the way it was when South lived there. They pushed together the beds almost immediately.


	3. Chapter 3

from then on, Butch would come home from his time with Wyoming, and Jen would come home from her time with York and they would meet for a meal (from their mini fridge) before sleep.

York would only personal teach her for 4 hours max, he would then leave her to study on her own, allowing her time for meals and breaks. She would get back to the room at around 6pm if not earlier.

Wyoming was a little different. They trained in hand to hand combat, weapons proficiency (which meant both shooting AND getting shot at), on top of physical cardio and weight training. He only drank protein shakes in his 5 minute meal breaks, and never got home much before 10pm.

"I swear he's trying to kill me." Butch took off his armor. His voice was not his usual happy tone. His positive energy gave out after day 9.

"Wyoming just wants to bring out the best in you." Jen said, still perky as ever. "Take your shirt off, let me give you a massage."

She massaged his aching back and shoulders, as he leaned in to her touch. He was also covered in bruises. She tried to avoid the bruises but even if she was hurting him he would never say anything.

"I always try to see the good in people" she said kissing his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and just held him close. "My life's mottos is-'everyone is worthy of trust, compassion, love'. Put your trust in him, your life will be better for it."

"You always know just what to say, darlin." he kissed her. Even without touching her, he could feel her smile. Her heart was just pure, beautiful love.

If one or both of their mentors were off ship, then the couple would be assigned to on-board guard shifts or combat training units. The worst was when one of them was randomly assigned to night shift.

"I swear, darlin, the only time I get to see you is in this bed." Florida took off his armor, stripping down to his boxers before crawling in to bed with Jen. For nights like this Jen slept in the nude, a little treat for him to come home to.

He loved exploring his hands all over her body; the softness of her skin, her sexy curves.

"I missed you, baby." she said opening her eyes to the feeling of his hands between her legs.

"You have to be up in 2 hours, just let me have my fun." he said kissing her neck down her collarbone.

"You feel pretty 'up' right now," she said running her fingers through his hair. "I just get some coffee when I start my shift."

"Do you want me?" he asked with a smile.

"baby, I need you." She pulled him close and they made deep passionate love.

She made him so happy. All he had to do was channel her energy, her love, her strength- and he could survive anything.

Until the day it all came to abrupt end.

California trained herself on virtual locks, like the ones that encrypted the ship's vital systems and data. It was usually fine as long as she put everything back the way she found it.

But someone else was doing more than that. A week before the final events, York took her aside and explained the situation.

"Look, kid I know it wasn't you." York told her, in his usual casual tone. He was a friend to all, and nothing would ever change that- not even the Director accusing both York and California of sabotaging the servers. "But someone is piggy-backing on the codes you have been working on, and copying data to external devices."He didn't explicitly say it was her job to find the guilty party, but it was implied. If she didn't find the real thief, the punishment would be swift and severe- most likely prison or at least exile from the ship. She would never see Agent Florida again- that was not something she was willing to risk.

"I believe in you, you can figure this out." In hindsight he shouldn't have phrased it like that. But there was allot of things Agent York regretted saying or not saying.

She staked out the control room, tracking all network traffic, in hopes that whoever was stealing data wasn't entirely finished yet.

She got a few clues; mysterious downloads that only seemed to happen around midnight. The individual tried to cover their tracks by making it appear as if the servers were running basic malware checks, but anyone who knew the servers like California could see past such a low level hack.

She told Florida about her plan. Something didn't feel right to him. What would she even do if she found the person?

"let me go with you," he said as they laid in bed together. He had his arms around her, savoring the feeling of her warmth. He kissed her forehead, in his mind he was begging her not to go.

"That would attract too much attention." she started get out of bed. It was 11:30, if she was to try to catch the person she would need to get there before them and find a place to hide.

"We're all family here. There's probably a logical explanation. I'll get the facts and clear my name." She said, getting dressed. She would wear just a t-shirt and sweat pants, she felt there was no need to put on her armor.

"Could you at least take your weapon?" Florida sat up in bed. He felt sick to his stomach.

"it won't come to that." there was no one on this ship she would want to hurt. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him goodbye. "Don't worry about me, try to get some sleep." She said as she left.

He wasn't stupid but he wanted to respect her wishes. He waited until exactly midnight, put on his armor and headed to the server room. Little did he know he would be too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Jen found a place to hide where she could still see the door. That's when she saw her- CT, in full armor. 11:58, she was early. CT started up the fake cover program, and then started on her final transmissions.

"Connie?" Jen stood up to face her; after all it was just Connie, the sweet innocent 21 yearold girl; a former marine who was recruited to project freelancer when she was just 17.

"California-I knew you'd find me eventually." CT said in a gravely, evil voice.

"Why are you doing this?" Jen was confused and afraid. Maybe she should have brought a weapon.

"You wouldn't understand, cheerleader! You think this place is all rainbows and cotton candy." CT shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Jen considered trying to escape- she knew CT, this was not her, something was very wrong.

"THIS- project freelancer, everything we are doing is illegal. We're the bad guys, and verty soon we will all have to pay. But I met someone who can help me take them down." CT said in a 'angry whisper'.

"You don't' know what you're saying." What could she be referring to? The AI program? The AI's were just tools to assist high level agents.

"I do, and like I said, I knew you were destined to find me. That's why..." CT pulled out her weapon, (complete with a silencer). Jen was too shocked to scream or even beg for her life. "Nothing personal, Jen, I have a mission."

She shot Jen in the head 5 times. Once would have been enough, but she was so sick of her pretty Malibu Barbie face. She stuffed the body in to a closet then moved a server in front of the closet. No one would look for it until after CT was long gone.

CT then opened the door. She heard footsteps about 50 feet away. "Agent Florida" she said out loud. She opened the door and fired three rounds at his chest. He dodged them and charged at her.

She tried a sweep kick, but he leaped over her, landed a drop kick from behind, knocking her in to a wall.

"I forgot, your thing is 'jumping'." CT's 'thing' was shooting but that would attract too much attention. She would have to go for the next best idea- groin punching. It would take a few tries since he was extremely fast. Then she realized she also had a taser gun on her. She let him land a kick to her head and as with his leg up she gave an electric punch to the nuts followed by several kicks to the stomach and head until she was sure he was down for the count.

CT tore off his helmet and contemplated finishing him off, but she had a realization, "no one's going to believe a blind man," she instead pistol whipped him, knocking him unconscious.

CT left the next day with the away team, and slipped off to meet with the person she had been sending the data to. An insurgent leader; the reason the next mission would be all about taking her down.

Jen was considered MIA. Florida was questioned by the director about the possibility she was working with CT.

"With all due respect sir, Agent California was not a traitor." He said standing before the director.

"She practiced hacking the ships servers for months, and the day she goes missing..." he said in a monotone voice.

"Pull the security footage!" Florida was never angry. Some even assumed he didn't poses the ability to become angry. But he knew what happened that night, and no one had the right to assume otherwise, just because he saw it all through the digital render in his helmet.

Agent California-Jenny- left behind her armor, her weapons and she ...never …" Florida had a realization. He fell to his knees.

"Never what?" the director asked, somewhat annoyed at the drama.

" She never left the server room." Florida's voice cracked with emotion. CT knocked him out because she was sure no one would believe anything he said. But Jen... Jen had been tracking the servers, Jen would have known, everything- with the ability to prove it.

"I have reason to believe CT killed her and left the body in the server room." It took all his strength to finish that sentence. When the director dismissed him, Florida went to the nearest restroom to cry until he vomited.

The director did not disagree with the theory. He assigned Wyoming to take 5 guards and tear the place apart. It took them less than 10 minutes to find her body.

Florida was sitting on the floor outside the door, waiting to hear what he already knew.

"I'm so sorry, chap." Wyoming sat by his side. He handed him a hankerchief for 2 reasons, 1. If the poor bloke was still crying and 2. The gaurds were bringing out Jen's body to take to the medic ward- and it was not covered. This would be the perfect time to not be able to see.

"Jenny said to always see the good in people." Florida took off his helmet, holding his head in his hands.

"There's nothing wrong with seeing the good in people, maybe just not in a place like this." Wyoming put his hand on his student's shoulder, resting Florida's head on his shoulder as the guard removed the body. Wyoming himself started to get emotional. It was not the goriest kill he had ever seen, but Jen was not someone who deserved to die that way.

"I'm sure you're pretty disappointed at how badly CT kicked my a-." Florida said, leaning against the wall again.

"Hand to hand combat was never your strong suit, you're innovative, you take risks- And she very clearly cheated." Wyoming needed him to have confidence and faith for what was coming.

"Command is already tracking CT; the director claims the point of the mission will be to 'recover her armor'. Although you're not high ranking enough for a formal invitation- I have made the request. I want you by my side when we tear that armor off the traitorous b—ch's corpse." He wasn't lying. He knew Florida's instincts and skills could be an asset, and because Florida deserved the chance to (be part of the team that would) see vengeance. With the all star team the director assembled- victory was all but guaranteed.


	5. Chapter 5

The groups were split in to teams, Wyoming , with Florida were on surveillance. Wyoming was watching while Florida was technically just his back up.

The plan was to meet up with the team of York, Carolina and Washington to launch an attack at the main area of the base; a secure room where CT and her new boyfriend were trying to flee to. Wyoming and Florida got there first and continued surveillance until the others arrived. But they were not as stealthy as they thought. (or at least that was what everyone who was not Agent Florida would think.)

On a ledge over 100 feet up, Florida moved 10 feet away from Wyoming and made an intentional sound. He knew the leader's main weapon was a axe-like thing. Florida just had to make sure it didn't hit anywhere fatal when he took the hit.

Jumping was his 'thing' and f you know how to jump you know how to fall without dying (but it did knock him out for a while.)

CT's boyfriend anticipated an attack and positioned two gunners with 'magical' infinite machine guns that created a river of bullets.

This was Florida's plan all along; get them to flee to the room where the top tier Agents could have them cornered.

Unfortunately that was not the case. Washington and York had no clue what to do. Carolina wanted to move forward a few feet at a time – and Wyoming was kind of a coward.

Then Agent Texas, who always seemed superhuman, went invisible and literally leaped over the gunfire. This caused Carolina to follow. The rest of stayed behind- because they had not clue as to how to proceed.

After a while Florida got back up, and he had a plan. He tore the axe from his shoulder and tossed it. He didn't throw it- throwing would mean he was trying. He just tossed it between the two gunners. They had a good laugh. He then shot down a massive crate killing them instantly.

Command received confirmation of CT's death, although no recovery of the armor.

On the ride back Wyoming took a seat by Florida. "You did all right back there. So what's your next move, chap?"

"No more missions." Florida said, leaning back, with one and on his injured shoulder."I want to teach people, I want to inspire people"

"In your lady's honor; I understand." He was never really honorable to any woman, but knew love when he saw it.

With Wyoming's help Florida became the new human resources of project freelancer was assigned to train new guards, but he also listed to grievances and helped people adjust to life on the Mother of Invention.

People took notice. He was kind and even though CT would prove to be correct (in terms of the illegality and corruption), the crew of the ship felt at peace with Florida acting as their 'voice' (even it it only succeeded in getting more chocolate pudding in the cafeteria.)

Skip forward, in the time that passed after more traitors and the attempted theft of the Alpha AI- a decision is made to move the alpha to a body and plant it in a certain training base; a base where the soldiers who need the most 'help' were placed.

Councilor Price knew what was coming so he arranged a meeting with Florida. "Are you aware of the alpha AI."

"I'm aware of AI program." Florida knew of Agents with AI's. They were like friends, or children; each with distinctive personalities. But the alpha was a hidden treasure, something no one spoke of.

"Soon there will be a need to hide the alpha in a robotic body, he will believe he is human and he will need a guardian, a teacher, a protector." price could see Florida understood.

"A teacher." he took off his helmet and smiled. "It would be a honor".

"I assumed as much, I'll put in the recommendation. Thank you for your time Agent Florida; Captain Flowers."

"I don't like silly things like rank interfering with our team dynamic."

"ok.." Councilor Price knew he made the right choice, Florida would fit in just fine.

That night Florida had a strange dream. Jen came to him she wore a white gown, glamorous, glittery and strapless, almost like a wedding dress- and he was able to see in full color without augmentation. They were in a strange canyon. "This is bloodgluch, isn't it beautiful!" she ran in to a meadow, laughing and dancing.

"adorable?" He held her hand caressing her fingers, trying to remember her.

"team red vs team blue, like a game of chess except only you, Butch, know the actual rules. -come on!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the barracks. Everyone and everything was frozen in time.

"this is Tuckr, he's smart and more brave and talented then he knows- kinda like you." She paused. In this dream she had glasses when she was in between thought she would push up her glasses.

" He'll grow to like you right away. "She said as her angelic blonde hair caressing her face,

This is Caboose. He's funny, if a little hard to comprehend, but when you harness his true strength you will see he's the greatest solider you will ever know.

Then she took him to an empty bed. "The Alpha; He will know himself as Church; you need to make him feel welcome and loved. " The bed glowed as she touched it, creating an energy image of a body. He needs to know that people valued him, and his struggles are not in vain." There was so much more. But she already knew Florida would not to live to see it.

Florida took a few steps back. "This is a dream."

"Baby, you know this is more than a dream." Jen said touching his face. She threw her arms around him, holding him as she wept. "This was my chance to say goodbye. I need to leave you now, but these people- your men, they need you. "

With that Florida awoke with a jolt, his heart felt strong, hopeful.

The next day-

"The AI would need a security detail."Councilor Price said to the director. Someone who was a leader; a warrior, but also trustworthy, nurturing and compassionate.

"Might I suggest Captain Butch Flowers?" Price said.

"Agent Florida?"the director considered it. Florida was emotional, but he was also creative and willing to sacrifice himself for the safety of others. "I I guess that would be acceptable…"

"I'm just pleased as punch you chose me!" Florida burst through the door.

The decision was made he would go to blood gulch, to guide and protect the Alpha. And someday, when fate deemed him worthy he would die. And be reunited with the love of his life.

The end


End file.
